The Quest for Apollo & Artemis
by annabethchase123456
Summary: Another year at Camp Half-Blood...Until the campers hear about the twin archers: Apollo and Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm a new writer/author. This is my first story, so please go easy on me! Hope you like it!**

**Percy POV:**

I woke up in the Poseidon Cabin, yawning. I got dressed, then went to the pavilion for breakfast. I immediately saw Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. She sounded upset.

"Hi Wise Girl." then in a lower voice, "What happened?"

She gave me a look that said, _Not now. _I went to the Poseidon table.

I ate my breakfast, scraped some bacon and eggs into the brazier, and quickly got ready for the day.

**Sorry, really short chapter, but I'll update tomorrow soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll give you a longer chapter now, since I had time.**

**Percy POV:**

I headed toward the sword arena, and found the Athena Cabin there. Annabeth was dueling Malcolm. She slashed and hacked at him, while he kept dodging and blocking. The Athena Cabin watched intently.

Malcolm tried to stab at Annabeth's arm, but she parried it easily, and they kept going. Malcolm managed to cut Annabeth a bit, but it wasn't very deep. Annabeth kept fighting like a whirlwind. Malcolm slashed at her stomach, but Annabeth backed him up to a corner, disarmed him, and pressed her dagger across his throat.

"Wow, Annabeth, you're really good." Malcolm said, breathing heavily.

Annabeth smirked. "Can I give it a try?" I asked. Annabeth turned around and finally noticed me and said, "Okay, if you can keep up."

I grinned and we dueled.

I slashed at her feet, but she swiftly jumped up, then aimed for my arm. The Athena Cabin, including Malcolm, was chanting, "Annabeth! Annabeth!" I used the disarming maneuver Luke taught me, and disarmed her. She looked surprised and said, "Not bad, Seaweed Brain. Not bad." I pulled her into my arms, and we kissed right in the middle of the sword arena, in each others arms. When we finally stopped, we turned around.

The whole Athena Cabin was staring at us, wide-eyed. We both blushed, and a girl said, "Uh, we'll leave you two alone." The entire cabin poured out, and Annabeth and I glanced at each other, still blushing, then embraced each other, and at that point, nothing really mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got up early and now I can update! And I know that the beginning chapters are pretty boring, but it gets better!**

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy and I kissed, and I was glad to be in his protective arms. I smiled as I kissed him. It was one of the best moments in my life, until...

"GUYS!" Michael Yew burst though the door. "Come quick! The Hunters are here!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Percy, Michael, and I headed toward the entrance. Thalia was there. Thalia immediately saw us and whispered to one of the other Hunters. Then, she ran towards us, grinning. "Annie!" she said. "What's wrong?" I said, because I was pretty sure Thalia knew about the problem about Apollo and Artemis. Thalia's smile faded. She said in a lower voice, "Something is wrong. Apollo and Artemis are missing." Michael's eyes widened. Thalia continued, "We came here to tell you guys, but I'm sure Chiron knew. I bet you did too Annabeth." I nodded. Michael Yew was freaking out. "What happened? Where are they?" he said frantically. Thalia said, "We don't rea..."

She was interrupted by Chiron. "It appears that the Hunters have made an appearance today. We will be playing Capture The Flag in 2 hours, and I will discuss their arrival with Thalia." As he said that, he raised his eyebrows at Thalia. Thalia's face was grim.

"So, with that, we shall get back to our activities." and Chiron trotted off.

Michael went to his cabin mates and whispered to them. They're faces were a mixture of concerned, frantic, and scared.

"So!" Thalia said. "What do you want to do?"

Percy said, "Lets go to Arts and Crafts."

I agreed, and Thalia went with us. The Hunters went to the Artemis Cabin.

**Yeah, so I know these chapters are short, but I have a lot to do! Please review, love, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I am going to write TWO chapters! And I know the first few chapters were short so this will be VERY LONG. I will be writing at least 2 chapters a day. But, I have to warn you that I will be updating less frequently when school starts (9/9/13). So, on with the story!**

**Percy POV:**

We went to Arts and Crafts. I tried to make a trident, but it collapsed. Annabeth made an owl. It kind of looked like it wanted me for dinner. Thalia told us the whole story about Artemis and Apollo, or at least what she knew. "We hear that they are being kept in a cave, somewhere in California. We don't know who is keeping them there, but we're pretty sure they must be powerful to contain two gods." Thalia said.

Annabeth seemed deep in thought. She finally spoke. "Well, we better go and play Capture The Flag."

"Your going down." I added, smiling.

Thalia laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"You forgot something." I said. "We have Annabeth." Annabeth smiled and whispered to me, "We need a foolproof plan."

"Sharing secrets?" Thalia asked smirking. "Nope. Just devising a plan to win." Annabeth said with a sly look on her face. It reminded me of what the Stolls look like when they're about to prank someone. Actually, that's what the Stolls look like every second. Thalia got up, followed by me, then Annabeth. We headed to the forest.

"Good afternoon, campers!" Chiron shouted since there was so much commotion. "The rules of Capture The Flag are simple: no maiming and in some cases, killing. All magical items are allowed. The Blue Team consists of all the Camp Half-Blood campers. The Red Team consists of all the Hunters."

The campers rushed around, the Aphrodite campers straightened everyone's armor, while the Athena Cabin and Ares Cabin discussed plans. Nico, Leo, Piper, and Mitchell were on defense. The rest, including myself were offense. I was to be with Annabeth, Michael, and Jake.

We got ready. "I don't want to say it!" Dionysus complained, loud enough for everyone. Chiron whispered something in his ear and the wine god sighed. "Pathetic brats." he mumbled. He then cleared his throat and said,"Okay, get ready...get set...go." without any enthusiasm. And with that, we were off. Annabeth, Michael, Jake and I sprinted off, determined to get that flag.

I quickly dodged an arrow, sliced at the enemy, and ran off. Michael quickly shot a dozen of arrows at Phoebe, a Hunter. Several of them got into the chinks of her armor, and she collapsed while another Hunter rushed to her help, but another camper, Lou Ellen, kept her busy. We kept running. "Someone's coming!" Annabeth whispered. We ducked behind a large rock. It was Thalia and two other Hunters. "I'll shoot the fart arrow." Thalia said, and she began to shoot at our defense team. "NO!" shouted Jake Mason as he jumped out of cover, which startled the three Hunters. He swatted the fart arrow away, coughing.

Michael Yew shot a sonic arrow at the Hunters which caused them to retreat, covering their ears. Meanwhile, Annabeth and I jumped out, and dueled the other two Hunters. Jake gathered all his courage and began to fight Thalia. At certain times Michael would shoot some arrows, which would distract the Hunters. We were close to the lake. I got an idea. As Michael shot about 5 arrows, I churned the whole lake up, and summoned it all at the three Hunters, dousing them from head to toe. We sprinted towards their flag but Thalia yelled as loud as she could and Annabeth got shocked with lightning. She almost fell, but I caught her. Michael had only a few arrows left, and Jake was tired and bleeding from battling Thalia, and I couldn't just leave Annabeth there. It seemed hopeless, but just then I caught a glimpse of Clarisse's team hiding behind a patch of trees that were a few feet from the Red Team's flag. Only two people were guarding it. The other Hunters didn't seem to notice them. Thalia and the other two Hunters were focusing on us, with Thalia smiling at me evilly.

"Okay! Take us as prisoners. We're going to lose anyway." glancing at Jake and Michael. They seemed to take notice of what was happening and quickly played along with me. They both nodded their heads solemnly. Thalia pointed at us, and the two girls grabbed us, complaining about men, and dragged us off. Annabeth's eyes fluttered open, but we shared a serious look, and she registered everything that was happening and her stormy grey eyes closed, and she had a wounded look on her face. I could hear some footsteps running towards us, to our team's base. It was Clarisse and her team. Clarisse was holding the red flag in her hands running like the wind. Two Apollo campers were following her swiftly and shooting arrows at every single Hunter. Austin, a son of Apollo, shot as many arrows as he could at the Hunters that were taking us captive and they quickly released us. I lightly shook Annabeth, and she opened her eyes. She grabbed her Yankees cap from her back pocket and put it on. I kicked Thalia in the stomach as hard as I could. Annabeth outran Clarisse and discussed something with her. Clarisse gave her the flag, although she kept missing Annabeth's hand since she was invisible. Clarisse pointed her spear at three hunters, then charged.

Meanwhile, Nico was keeping 4 hunters busy with several skeletons. Piper talked to all of the campers, muttering words of encouragement. Leo was burning all the Hunters' bows, leaving them defenseless. Mitchell was fighting a Hunter, nearly dodging arrow after arrow. They were all fighting well, but were about to be overwhelmed. Annabeth was so close. Michael, Kayla, Austin, and 2 other Apollo campers were battling 6 Hunters. Arrows whistled past me. I saw Mitchell, badly losing the fight, and I ran toward him. I slashed at two hunters and dodged a couple of arrows. The fight was on. Annabeth was a few feet away, but a Hunter noticed a walking Red Flag and was battling her. It was hard for her though, because she couldn't see her target, just the Red Flag. I controlled the lake to splash on the Hunter but she didn't seem fazed. Mitchell was cut deeply in his left arm and right thigh. He was sweating, and he was about to be overwhelmed. I had no choice. I threw Riptide straight at the Hunter.

Riptide hit the Hunter right in her shoulder. She yelped and I ran up to her. Riptide appeared in my pocket. I battled her, and at that point, Mitchell saw Annabeth, or at least the flag. He looked tired, but he ran up to her, grabbed the Hunter's flag, and made a run for the Blue Team's base. Malcolm saw what was happening, thank the gods, and he ran after Mitchell, attacking every Hunter that got in Mitchell's way. Mitchell ran up to our base, punched a Hunter in the face, and set the flag down. The Red Flag turned blue, and all the campers cheered. Even Mr. D. was amused. All the campers lifted Mitchell up, and began chanting his name.

Chiron quieted everyone down and announced, "The campers win!" We all smiled and started cheering again. The Hunters looked disappointed, because they ruined their current streak, but Thalia started clapping, and they all broke into applause. The Athena Cabin turned around and started carrying Annabeth and Malcolm. I helped. "Nice job Wise Girl." I said over the applause. "Thanks Seaweed Brain" she said, smiling. She climbed down and embraced me. Thalia came over and said, "Nice job Kelp Head. That was pretty fun." I smiled and we walked with all the Hunters and campers toward the pavilion for dinner.

**This took me 2 hours to make! WOW. The next chapter will be about the quest, so get ready!**


	5. Chapter 5

We went to the pavilion. I ate a cheeseburger and drank some blue cherry coke. I went to the brazier, scraped my fries into the brazier, and then said, "Poseidon." I sat back down. I hoped Poseidon would help me with the Apollo and Artemis problem. After dinner, we sat around the campfire, singing songs as the campfire grew taller and brighter. The flames rose up to 15 feet today, and I have to admit, I had a great time: eating s'mores, cuddling with Annabeth, and singing with all the other campers.

That night, I curled up in my bed, hoping for pleasant dreams, but of course, I was wrong.

Apollo and Artemis were being kept in different cages, in a dark cavern. Apollo was slumping down, and didn't look as bright and melodious as he used to be. Artemis kept firing arrows into the dark, and gazing outside glumly. An evil laugh came from all around the cavern. It didn't sound like Kronos, or a giant, but it sounded powerful, like a god. "You'll never get away with this." Artemis said defiantly. She continued to shoot arrows into the dark. Apollo seemed bored out of his mind. I wanted to scream for help, or try to help the two gods, but it was useless. A female voice came from the cavern. "They will come, straight into the trap, to save these two gods." Another female voice said something, but I couldn't tell what she said. I was too busy thinking of a way to get them out. We needed a quest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I probably will not be updating later today because I am going to see Once the musical! (Yeah, I live in NYC) So, this will be in Thalia's POV. Oh, and thanks for the followers! I am so thankful! Thanks so much for your support and I will try to update as frequently as I can. Now, on with the story!**

**Thalia POV:**

I woke up in the Artemis Cabin, my heart pounding. I had a horrible nightmare. I calmed myself down and took a shower. I changed into jeans, a Green Day t-shirt, and a silvery jacket. Once the other Hunters were up and dressed, we headed to the pavilion.

As we went to the Artemis table, I spotted Percy. He looked spooked, scared even. I made a mental note to talk to him later.

I had 2 pancakes, eggs, and some sausage. I drank from my goblet, and scraped the sausage into the brazier and said, "Zeus." I felt weird since I didn't say Artemis, so I went back to the brazier and scraped the rest of my food into the brazier and said loudly, "Artemis." I felt better.

Annabeth ran up to me and said, "The head counselors are having a meeting. Come on!" and she took off. I ran up to the Big House. We all sat at the ping pong tables. I kept glancing at Percy for signs of what happened. He looked uneasy, but looked at Chiron intently.

Chiron said, "It appears there has been an issue concerning Apollo and Artemis."

"What happened?" said Piper.

"Thalia?" Chiron looked at me. I looked up. "Umm...Well, Artemis and Apollo are being kept in a cave. They are probably tied up in chains. And, that's all we know." I said uncomfortably. Percy took a deep breath and said, "They're being kept in a cavern. There are two females and a male, or at least that was what I saw in my dream." My eyes widened. "That goes with my dream!" I shouted. Chiron gestured at me. "I heard some voices, three. Two female, one male. Apollo and Artemis were kept in cages, right?" Percy nodded. "It's obvious Thalia should consult the Oracle." said Leo. Rachel almost fell back, but Katie caught her. We dragged a stool to her.

Rachel billowed green smoke. I cringed then said nervously, "How must I help my goddess?"

Rachel looked straight at me.

_Daughter of Zeus, you shall head west_

_And approach the minor god of rest_

_You shall free the two gods, but fail to save_

_A true friend, that dies in a cave_

_You will succeed to go back home,_

_And then meet the savior of Rome._

I was so scared, which wasn't often. "I choose Annabeth and Percy to come with me." I said to break the silence. "I accept." they said at the same time. It was brave of them to come with me, since one of them would die. They were my friends. That prophecy could not be interpreted in a different way. I slumped down in my chair, waiting for what else the gods were going to throw at me next.

**YAY! I'm done. So, I will be updating tomorrow. I think I can make one more chapter, I don't know. I can't guarantee anything. Was the prophecy good? REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. :D**

**-annabethchase123456**


	7. Chapter 7

**ONCE WAS AWESOME! I already saw the movie, but there were VIOLINS. I PLAY THE VIOLIN. THAT IS ALL.**

**Thalia POV:**

I couldn't believe it. I would lose one of my friends? I can't lose Annabeth, we've been friends since, well, forever. And Percy, despite him being annoying, he was a good friend, and also a child of The Big Three. I couldn't lose both of them. I can't sacrifice myself. I can't change prophecies. I stomped my foot in frustration.

**Annabeth POV:**

I didn't want to die, but I had to go on this quest for Thalia. Artemis and Apollo need help, and I'm not going to lose. I never lose. I have to do this. That would be a wise thing to do, right?

**Percy POV:**

I didn't exactly want to go on this quest, but hey, it's for TWO gods. I mean, you can't just ignore that. That would be like screaming at Zeus, "KILL ME!" I hoped Annabeth won't die. If she is in danger, I'll sacrifice myself. That's a promise.

**Michael POV:**

My cabin and I went to archery practice. Clarisse and her goons were there. She saw me as soon as I came and snickered, "Punk." I ignored her and drew my bow. I aimed at a target about 15 meters away. I took a deep breath, and shot my arrow. I closed my eyes. I heard a couple of gasps from the Ares Cabin and a bunch of cheering from my cabin. I opened my eyes. It had landed straight in the middle.

"Ha. Bet I could do that too, punk." Clarisse said, daring anyone to disagree. "Really? I'll bet you 20 drachmas if you win. If I win, we get to curse your entire cabin." I said smoothly. Clarisse laughed. "Prepare to lose." She held out her hand, and I quickly spat on mine then shook hers. She slapped me with her slobbery hand, and drew her bow.

She went to the farthest target, about 25 meters away. Some of the Ares campers looked nervous, because of what happened when we cursed them about 3 years ago. Clarisse pulled her arrow back, breathing heavily. She pulled it back as far as she could, and stood there, staring at the target. "Any day now." muttered Austin, who was part of my cabin. I concentrated on the target. Clarisse let loose the arrow. I inhaled. The arrow went straight to...next to the middle. The arrow was split in half. I exhaled. Clarisse was very strong, but she needed better aim. My cabin cheered and gave each other high-fives.

_2 hours later..._

"I'm sick of this curse! My rhymes are getting worse!" said Liam, a son of Ares.

The entire Apollo cabin laughed, until Clarisse yelled, "I'm gonna cream you punk! The rhymes I just said stunk!" I laughed even harder.

**YAY! FINISHED. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I NEED MORE FOLLOWERS. Please. I've been working very hard! At least review! PLEASE? I would be extremely thankful. REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**

**Michael POV:**

Clarisse has been rhyming for a few hours now. I'm still cracking up. Like she could've shot that arrow. Yeah right, you would have to be a son/daughter of Apollo or Hunter to do that. Clarisse's flaw is that she's too proud. She's also way too tough. And has anger-issues. And has...you know, I can go on forever.

Later that day, I sat down on my bunk, thinking about Thalia's quest. I wanted to volunteer, but Percy and Annabeth obliged before me. I should go. I mean, Apollo's my dad. Percy and Annabeth always go on quests. After an hour of thinking, I decided to sneak out of camp. Possibly at nighttime, a few hours after Percy and his friends depart. Maybe bring Katie, or Austin, or Kayla. Possibly Leo. I packed, preparing for tomorrow.

_An hour before dinner..._

I ran up to Lucy, daughter of Iris, panting. She raised an eyebrow at me, then said to Butch, "Talk to you later, Butch. Apparently I have to talk to Michael." Butch nodded, then exited the cabin. She turned to me, her eyebrows still raised. "Michael? What are you doing here?" she asked. We were pretty good friends, but we didn't talk much to each other. "Uh, um..." I stuttered, not knowing how to explain this. "I...I want to sneak out to find my dad and his sister." I blurted out. She looked surprised, then said, "Well, why would you choose me?" "Because you're one of the best horse-riders here, aside from Butch, and you can flash beams of light on people, and you're a really good friend." She smiled when I said that, then thought for a few seconds. She finally decided. "Well, I guess, sure." she said, shrugging. I attempted to hug her, but we just shook hands formally. Awkward.

I had some brisket for dinner. I went to the brazier, then prayed silently, _Please father, if you can hear me, I want to help you. Help guide me so I can save you._

We then crowded around the fire. My cabin led the sing-along, though I was thinking of something else. Piper. I didn't exactly talk to her, but I know she talked to Gaea, and convinced her to release Hera. I then thought about how important Piper would be. _I'll talk to her in the morning, I thought._

**Piper POV:**

As we sang along with the Apollo Cabin, I thought of Jason. I longed for him to come here, but I knew that he was Roman and all, but he's my boyfriend. Despite me being a daughter of Aphrodite, (which I regret) I was alone, instead of being attacked and loved by boys. During the sing-along, I saw Michael Yew looking at me weirdly. Did I look weird? Was there something wrong with my hair? Face? Oh gods, I'm starting to sound like my mother!

**Thalia POV:**

I went to my cabin. The other Hunters wouldn't come to the sing-along. As I walked in, I heard Sarah sigh loudly. "It's a note from a BOY!" she shouted, outraged. I laughed. She read out loud, "I love you with all my heart, I have loved you from the start." she didn't continue, she was too busy gagging. "Who gave it to you?" Phoebe asked, clearly annoyed at the author of the note. "It says, 'You're secret admirer'." she said, still faking barfing. The other Hunters were laughing as hard as I was. Sarah blushed, put it in her coat pocket, then quickly went to sleep. I did the same. I didn't know if I was either scared or excited for tomorrow. Both emotions are extremely different.

**Done! So, I know I updated it late, but I'm watching Star Trek with my sister and dad, who are both Star Trek fans. I'm not old, I'm a teen! Yeah, so give me your thoughts about EVERTHING. PM me if you want. I'm ALWAYS on Fan Fiction. AND, LIKE I SAID EARLIER, I NEED MRE FOLLOWERS! Please help. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thalia POV:**

I went to sleep, thinking about Percy, and if he was hiding something else. I also thought of the quest, and about my goddess. It was going to be hard to defeat those three people, but I bravely thought, _No one can defeat Thalia Grace, daughter of the almighty Zeus!_ That cheered me up a bit. I leaned to my right, and started to snore.

I dreamed I was in the cavern, with Apollo and Artemis in their seperate cages. I heard a loud voice echo through the cavern.

"Major gods. We minor gods are much better than you! You get all the glory, with the thrones, and are well known. You especially, Apollo!" said a vengeful voice. Minor gods? Are they all minor gods?

Apollo would've grinned at that, because he was very well known, and loved being complimented. But he looked much too tired and gloomy to smile, and so was Artemis. All of Artemis's defiance was gone, and she was hardly complaining about men. By then I KNEW that there definitely was something wrong. The two siblings shared a quick glance with each other, waited for a second, and together they created a huge blast, that should've destroyed the whole cavern, but the least they did was shake their cages. They looked like they had been doing that the whole time. After the big blast, they went back to staring outside of their cages.

I wanted to scream out, to tell them that I was going to save them somehow. The three voices howled with laughter. Artemis looked like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't get the words out. She looked too worn out, too tired. I wanted to shout Out her name, but what good would that do? Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Luckily we have a certain demigod giving us an abundant amount of imformation about the heroes. They will be leaving tomorrow at noon." said a sleepy voice. I couldn't believe it. A spy? At our camp? I wanted to run up to that monster, or god, or whatever, and punch it in the face.

"We must get ready for our, ah, _special, _guests." said a female voice. Who are they?

I had to tell the others. There was a spy. But the spy might find out. I couldn't think. My head throbbed with pain. The twins tried to blast the cage again, but it wasn't working. _Just like when Hera was captured. _I thought to myself.

"You know what?" said a mischeivous voice. "Why don't I put a spell on their cages? Hmmm...Let me think...Got it! In one week, these cages will erupt in flames, sending these two gods into Tartaraus!" she laughed evilly. I was never scared, but at that moment, I was scared out of my mind. "I am a goddess!" Artemis managed to say weakly, but still forcefully.

I was angry with myself. How could I have let this happen? I wanted to slap myself, but I knew better than that. I could hear the three voices, cackling with glee, and I'm sure they sensed me. They wanted to torment me. To torture me. I tried to dismiss the thought. Artemis seemed to sense my prescence there then, and she yelled, "Do not trust them Thalia! Whatever you do, do not trust Hyp-" she was cut off.

I woke up screaming, my eyes filled with tears. I didn't catch what Artemis was saying, but I didn't care. I had to tell Percy and Annabeth. There are three minor gods trying to kill us. There is a spy at camp. Apollo and Artemis are trapped. Annabeth, Percy, and I have only a week until Apollo and Artemis are burned to death. I couldn't bear those thoughts. The quest seemed inpossible, and worst of all, I was going to lose a friend. The great, daughter of Zeus is scared. I couldn't take it. I took a deep breath and ran as fast as I could to the Athena Cabin in the middle of the night, yelling, "Annabeth!" as loud as I could possibly yell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cliff-hangers! Yeah, I think Thalia was kind of acting a bit oversensitive. I mean, I don't know if I have ever read about Thalia crying. Um, okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! I just really, really, want to.**

**Annabeth POV:**

I was busy sleeping, until I heard someone yell my name. I immediately woke up, slipped on my jacket, and started to head for the door. I opened it, but Thalia burst through. Her nose was red, as if she was crying. _What? Thalia never cries._ I thought.

"Annabeth! We have to leave, now." she said, gasping for air.

"What! Why?" I asked. If Thalia was panicking, I might as well be dead.

"We have to get to the cavern in only a week!" "What!?" I yelled. By now, the whole Athena Cabin was awake. _Great._ "What's wrong Annabeth?" asked Malcolm. "Go back to sleep, Malcolm." I said, my mind racing. Malcolm nodded, whispered to my other siblings, and they quickly went back to sleep. I was sure they were eavesdropping. "Are you packed?" I asked. Thalia nodded, then whispered, "Meet me at the pine tree." She left quietly, and I slipped on my backpack. I left a note for Chiron. After that, I hurried over to the tree. Percy and Thalia were already there. We all ran outside of camp, where we were vulnerable and able to be attacked as much as the monsters want.

**Percy POV:**

We left camp. Thalia's face was still puffy and red from crying. We hopped on a bus. It brought back bad memories. The Furies, I mean, The Kindly Ones were there. Mrs. Dodds. I shivered at the thought of her.

I hoped no monster would be on this bus. I was still tired, since I just woke up. I leaned against the window, and fell asleep.

"Hello, Percy." said a voice. I saw a woman, and I immediately decided her beautiful, but don't tell Annabeth. She had long, curly blonde hair. No, wait. She now had black hair. The woman's appearance kept changing, until she looked a bit similar to Annabeth. She wore a beautiful medium-length white dress. I inhaled. The woman's beauty was distracting, but I figured it was Aphrodite. "Aphrodite? What are _you _doing here?" I asked. She laughed a sweet and melodic laugh. "Spying on you and Annabeth, of course!" she answered as if it was obvious. It was pretty obvious though, knowing Aphrodite. "You guys are _such _a cute couple!" she squealed. I blushed. "Uh, is that the only reason? Because I'm kind of on an important quest." Aphrodite smiled. "You know what? Let me help you a bit." she said. "I'll give you a mirror." "What good does that do?" I said. Aphrodite laughed again. "It can temporarily blind an enemy, but it can only be used once." A mirror appeared in my hand. It was heavy for a mirror. It definitely could _not _fit in my pocket. Aphrodite noticed this and said, "I'll make it a small pocket mirror." then she quickly waved her hand. It changed into those mirrors that flip to open and close itself. I thanked the goddess. Aphrodite smiled. "Well, you have fun! Give Annabeth a kiss while your at it. You guys are just too cute!" she squealed again. The dream faded.

I woke up to Annabeth shaking me. "Seaweed Brain! Wake up!" she said. I did as I was told. We were in New Jersey. This was the last stop. I put the mirror in my pocket, then we got off the bus. "What now?" Thalia asked. I was about to answer when we heard a scream. We turned around, only to find ourselves face to face with a Cyclops, grinning at us.

**Today is a special day! It's my birthday! No, it's actually my parent's. :( Oh, and I know this is extremely short, but I'm still brainstorming for ideas. PM me if you want to know anything. Just don't ask for a pony. I can't send them in the mail. And you can't ask for Blackjack. He's mine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth POV:**

I screamed. The Cyclops reminded me of when I was seven. Percy slashed at the Cyclops, but was tossed away. The Cyclops turned to Thalia and me. Thalia yelled, and the Cyclops was electrocuted. He looked a bit hurt, but he turned to Thalia. "Thalia!" he scolded in her mother's voice. "I cannot believe you left me. You ran away. You left me alone." the Cyclops said. Thalia stumbled back. "Thalia, it's a Cyclops! Don't trust him!" I shouted, but the Cyclops turned to me. "Don't run, Annabeth. Stay with me. Forever." he said in my father's voice. I stepped back. "You're...you're _not _my dad." I said strongly and charged. I stabbed him in the arm, and he collapsed. By then, Percy had recovered, and together we sent the monster to Tartarus, and by the gods, we both knew how that felt. I helped Thalia up. We trudged on, arm in arm, in New Jersey, waiting for the next monster.

**Michael POV:**

It was morning. I woke up in the Apollo Cabin, yawning. I slipped on some shorts and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and grabbed my bow. I headed outside with the rest of my cabin.

_During breakfast..._

"Where's Thalia?" I asked a random camper. He shrugged, then went back to the Hermes table. "Where-" I sighed. They already left. I finished my breakfast, then whispered to Lucy, "Meet me by the entrance with your stuff. Tell Piper." she looked confused at first, but she nodded. I jogged to my cabin.

I quickly put my backpack on, and was about to slip on my bow until a voice said, "Where do you think _you're _going?" I whirled around.

It was Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite. She was standing in the doorway, alone. "Drew." She smiled. "Get out." I said. "I know you're sneaking out. Piper is _really _bad at keeping secrets." she said. "Get. Out." I repeated more forcefully. I aimed at her with my bow and arrows. "Really?" she asked. She used her charm speak. "You're going to take me with you on that quest. _Not _Piper." I fought the urge to say yes. Drew smiled "politely". I fought it for some seconds, until my head felt like it was going to burst. I gasped for air. "Okay." I found myself saying. She smiled. "That's right dear, and don't tell Piper about _any _of this." She said still using her charm speak. I bobbed my head up and down. "It'll take me an hour to pack. Don't you _dare _leave without me." she said. I kept nodding.

"Drew?" said Lacy from behind her. "What are you doing? Are you using your charm speak again?" she asked Drew with her eyebrows raised. Drew looked taken aback, but she recovered quickly. "Nothing! I was just asking Michael how to get a bull's-eye." using her charm speak again. "Is this true?" Lacy asked me.I stopped myself from saying yes. "N-" I struggled to form the sentence. I was really sweaty by now."...o." Lacy gasped. "I'm telling Piper." And she rushed off. "Lacy!" Drew said furiously. She took off after her.

**Piper POV:**

I was sitting on my bunk, organizing my stuff, until Lacy burst in. "Piper! Drew charm spoke Michael!" I got up, dropped whatever I was doing, and together we ran. Drew was at the doorway. "What are you doing, Drew?" I asked cautiously. Drew smirked. "Why don't you answer that question, Michael?" Michael was sweating. "I was...just..." he fought the urge to say it. "Tell me the truth, Michael." I said, using my charm speak. Michael looked better now. "Drew wanted to go sneak out with me and Lucy." Michael looked uncomfortable. "...And didn't want us to include you." I unsheathed my dagger and pointed it at Drew's neck, almost choking her. "If you ever charm speak someone ever again," I threatened, "I'll tear you apart." Drew looked pale, and it wasn't just her makeup. I know, it wasn't like me to do it, but Drew shouldn't be doing this. Drew nodded slightly, because if she nodded more, her neck would be cut. I sheathed my dagger. "Come on, let's go." Michael nodded. "And Lacy," she looked at me. "Please don't tell anyone about this." She nodded. Michael slipped his bag on. We hurried to the Aphrodite Cabin. I put my bag on. Mitchell was there. He looked at me. I made a hand motion that told him not to say anything. He nodded, then winked. I waved good-bye. We ran to the Iris Cabin, getting ready for our quest.

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating quickly. SCHOOL is why. Don't hate me! I'll update on Fridays and Sundays, from now on. If I'm on vacation, and not doing anything or going anywhere, I'll update A LOT. Again, sorry! BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! I'm back, and I can FINALLY update! This chapter might be a bit boring, and I sadly might not be updating, because I'm celebrating a relative's birthday on Sunday, and I have orchestra and violin lessons on Saturday. So...yeah. Sorry. :(**

**Lucy POV:**

We rushed out of camp, and made sure no one saw us. I had my knife in one hand, and an amulet in the other. It was a gift my mom gave to me, and it allows me to contact people I trust, like an Iris message. We kept going for about two miles, until Piper gasped for air. "Lets...lets stop" she crouched down. "...for a minute." she said as she collapsed on a bench. "Sure." said Michael, clearly not fazed. "We can't waste a minute." I said. "I talked to my mom with a message, and she spied on Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth. Apparently they have only a week until Artemis and your dad's cage erupt in flames, sending them into Tartarus." Piper sat up. "Well that's reassuring." I nodded. "Well, come on then!" Michael said as he ran past me. Piper got up and said, "Maybe we can take the plane, to Tennessee." Michael stopped and turned around. "_You _have that much money?" he asked. "I brought about 600 dollars." We both looked at her weirdly. "Hey, my dad is a famous actor." she said with her arms raised. "Well, I have about 89 dollars. Michael?" Michael counted on his fingers. It took him a few minutes to count, because of his weakness of math, but he said, "115?" he asked. "That's about 800." Piper told us. "I think that would be enough." I said. "Come on, then! La Guardia Airport isn't that far." Michael said. Piper and I rushed forward.

**Percy POV:**

We were in Ohio now. I thought back to the prophecy.

_You shall free the two gods, but fail to save_

_A true friend, that dies in a cave._

I hope that I won't die, but there is no other person besides Annabeth to die. I'm going to lose her either way. Annabeth noticed me thinking to myself. "Percy is thinking?" she said overdramatically. "Gasp!" She looked at my solemn face. She sighed. "Okay." she said. "What happened?" I faked a smile. "Nothing! Just thinking about how we will get these twins back!" She raised her eyebrows. Clearly, I wasn't a great actor. It was my turn to sigh. "I'm thinking about how...how I'm going to lose you." I said slowly. Then she did something I didn't expect. She hugged me. "I'm _not _going to lose you, Seaweed Brain." she said with her voice muffled. I looked at her. We moved closer to each other. Thalia cleared her throat. "Guys? Keep it PG. In fact, just stop." she said. We both blushed. "Okay, Thals." Annabeth said as she backed away and rose from the floor. I got up, too. "Let's go!" Thalia yelled. "We don't have much time, guys." and she ran off. We followed close behind. We kept going for a few hours. We bumped into someone. He had sandy blonde hair. "L-" Annabeth started to say something. "Um..." the guy said. "Uh, hi."

**CLIFF-HANGER! I will not be updating until Wednesday. So it'll be a LONG time. Okay, bye guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The House of Hades is out! Oh my gods! :D Too bad I'm getting it on Thursday.**

**P****ercy POV:**

"Luke?" she asked. The guy looked almost exactly like Luke, except for the fact that he didn't have a scar. "Who's Luke?" the guy asked. Thalia looked like she was about to faint. "Who are you?" I managed to say. "I'm definitely not Luke, whoever that guy is. I'm Austin, and who are you?" he said. I noticed he had a sword. "Are you...by any chance...a half-blood?" I questioned. Austin, or "Luke" looked around cautiously. "Yes." he replied. "Can I see your sword?" I asked. He showed it to me. "I call him Ba-" he stopped himself. Annabeth unfroze from shock. "So...you _are _Luke." she decided. Luke sighed. "Well...yes. And no. I tried for rebirth, and obviously I need more practice acting." "What are you doing here?" I asked. Luke looked down. "I've kind of been...what's the word..._stalking _you." "Well, that's not awkward." I muttered.

Luke managed a faint smile as he helped Thalia sit down. Thalia was still frozen from shock. "Thalia! Thalia! Thalia!" we yelled in her ears. I managed to douse her completely with water. "Jackson..." she growled at me. Her gaze softened while she looked at Luke. "So it really is you?" she asked. "Yes, but don't tell anyone." he said. She nodded. "I heard about the quest. For Apollo? And Artemis?" he asked. "Yeah, trapped in cages, three minor gods. The usual quest." I told him. "Okay, so is there a deadline?" We all nodded. "A week, about. It's been a day." Annabeth said. "So...are you still a son of Hermes?" I asked. "Nope. Now, it's Apollo. That's the "reason" I'm following you." he said quietly. He had a scared look on his face. "What?" I asked. "That." he said. A group of monsters were behind us. They all hissed. "Ssssoo glad to ssssee you." one laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Just finished House of Hades, so I can update!**

**Thalia POV:**

Annabeth screamed. "K-k-" Percy's face was beaded with sweat. A monster that starts with K? I strained to remember from old Greek myths. Ka-?

What was wrong? Luke looked uncomfortable, as if he knew this monster. Kam...I can't figure it out. I couldn't stand it anymore. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

My friend took a deep breath."Kampe." Annabeth muttered weakly. I saw a snake lady turn to us, speaking in some weird language. The other monsters clearly thought of her as their leader. i identified all the monsters; Kampe, a Cyclops, and two dracaenae. I couldn't find my voice. The snake lady had a dragon's body the waist down, no wait, a bear. It kept changing and morphing into ferocious animals.

Luke held up his sword, Backbiter. "Ready?" he asked, completely not ready at all. "To nearly die?" I asked, laughing nervously. "Then, yes." I answered. "Okay, then." Percy answered, holding his sword with both hands. We weren't outnumbered by the number of people we were outnumbered by strength. Annabeth unsheathed her dagger, her face pale. "Let's do this." I muttered, and together, we charged.

**Not much comedy here, but hey! I finished a chapter. Can I ask you guys a favor? I'm suffering mild writer's block. I don't know if this story just doesn't interest me anymore, since no one reviews it often, or if it's just plain boring, I don't know. PM me for ideas, and leave a comment in the reviews. It stimulates me, and gets me going! It's the only reason I'm actually continuing. Thanks.**

**-annabethchase123456**


End file.
